1. TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention generally relates to a remote control system, and more particularly, to a system capable of delineating the angular location of a remote control unit.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The popularity of video games--that is, games which may be played by a user in conjunction with a video system, such as a conventional television--has grown enormously in recent years. Such video games generally comprise a video game system or console linked to a television monitor. For example, the user may load a video game by inserting a game cartridge into the video game console in order to play the particular video game programmed into the cartridge. As the game is played, the user is allowed to exert some level of control over various visual scenarios taking place on the television screen.
For example, one popular video game which has been developed allows the user of the video game to maneuver a small image of a person over various types of "terrain", through tunnels, under water, etc., in order to score points. In order to navigate through the terrain presented on the screen, the user of the game must make the "person" run and jump at different times, depending upon the particular terrain and the obstacles which the game places in the user's path. The movements which the "person" may make are controlled by the user by pushing one or more of a number of electrical switches located on a control unit physically wired to the video game control unit.
In order to provide more realism when playing a video game, control units, differing from the basic control units having push buttons (switches), have been developed for use with video game systems. For example, for those video games which require the control of the image of a person on the screen, control units have been developed which lie flat on the ground, and which are activated when a user steps on or simulates a running movement on the control unit. Of course, given the nature of these control units, they are limited as to the type of control which they allow the user to exert over the video game.
Other types of control units for video games have been developed which are not physically connected to the video game console, but rather utilize infra-red or other electromagnetic radiation to send signals to the console. Such control units are not unlike the control units which are commonly used with television sets for channel and volume control. These control units may merely replicate the basic control features found on the hard-wired conventional control units, albeit without the need for a physical wire connection.
While all of the above-mentioned control units and video game systems provide a limited degree of control of the action taking place on the video screen, there still exists a need in the art for a control unit with added functionality. As described below, these and other shortcomings of the prior art are effectively overcome by the teachings of the present invention.